In biomedical or electrochemical measurements, the parameters to be measured typically vary cross orders of magnitude. Also, the biomedical or electrochemical processes to be measured are typically highly non-linear. As a result, these measurements demand the measuring circuit, which is typically a current sensing circuit or a current sensor, to have a dynamic range as wide as possible. The nature of biomedical or electrochemical measurements also demands the measuring circuit to be essentially low noise so that the measurement resolution above an acceptable level can be achieved. However, conventional current sensing circuits generally suffer low dynamic range or high noise introduced by offset or feedback mechanisms present in those current sensing circuits.